Scootaloo's Biggest Mistake
by The One True Evil
Summary: Rainbow Dash has given Scootaloo the idea to skip school however, Scootaloo is about to find out this is the worst mistake of her life, her mother takes away the one thing she really cares for.
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 1/ Story: Scootaloo's Biggest mistake/ by Matt11/-/

It was an average day in the peaceful town of ponyville, the birds were chirping, the bees were pollinating the flows and the fillies were in school.

"Ok class, I think that will do for today, but just a reminder tomorrow we will have a test on the two princesses, so make sure you study for it," Cheerilee said as she picked up her papers and prepared to leave with her work.

Scootaloo picked up her own papers as did the rest of the students, but Scootaloo ended up tossing her papers out the window. She had no plans to even study. "Heh I got better things to do, like hang out with Rainbow Dash and go crusading," she said not aware that Cheerilee was standing behind her.

"Ahem" Cheerilee said, startling Scootaloo making her jump and look behind herself. "What was that I heard you say Scootaloo?" she asked, keeping a watchful eye on her pupil.

Scootaloo stood there frozen, thinking of ways to get out of the trouble she had just walked into. "Don't worry miss Cheerilee I'll study hard, you have nothing to fear," she said, though a note of annoyance crept into her voice.

Cheerilee smiled, though Scootaloo could be lying, she just shrugged it off. She started walking away but before she left she took the time to give Scootaloo one last warning. " Scootaloo if you don't study, I'll have to tell your mother, and trust me she won't be happy," she said walking out the door.

School completed, the three crusaders started their crusade for their cutie marks. This time Scootaloo had the perfect idea to go skydiving but it didn't end well; they fell right into a forest full of tree sap and were subsequently covered in it.

"Well that was a bust," Scootaloo said. Sweetie and Apple Bloom noded in agreement, "What should we try next?" Scootaloo asked.

"We could try and clean the mayor's office for her. When I was there I noticed it was a mess. Maybe we can get some type of mark for that," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Scootaloo wanted an awesome cutie mark, not some lame cleaning one, but Apple Bloom agreed with Sweetie. The vote being two against one Scootaloo really had no choice. Before they left they cleaned themselves off because having all that sap on would make a big mess in the office.

When they got to the office surprisingly nopony was around, so they did what they thought was necessary and cleaned up. Sweetie Belle picked up some papers and put it in a paper shredder, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were both ripping papers apart and putting what they thought was not needed away in various drawers.

When the Mayor got to the office she was greeted to something she had hoped to not ever see; a clean office. She was very angry until she saw who did it. She held her anger in to spare the little fillies feelings. "What have you done?" she asked with a shocked expression on her face

"We just wanted to try and get our cutie marks in cleaning so we thought we try to get it here," Apple Bloom said as the three looked at their flanks only to still see they were blank. Disappointed, they told the mayor they were sorry and left. Watching the fillies leave, Mayor Mare shrugged and returned to her now cleaned office. As mad as she was she actually found things easier to find, "I'll thank them later perhaps."

Scootaloo looked at her friends, they were a few steps away from the Mayor's office, "So what's next?" she asked.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle put on their metaphorical thinking hats and tried to come up with a plan. A few seconds later they came up with one but before they could say their idea they heard a voice calling for them.

"Apple Bloom Ah know ya got a test tomorrow its time to get home and study," Applejack said. She then turned to Scootaloo, "Ya should get home and do the same before your mom gets worried."

Scootaloo was really disappointed that her friends had to go home, she really didn't want to go back just yet. Sure it was getting pretty late but her mom could wait for a few more hours. Instead of going home like Applejack had told her to, she headed to Rainbow Dash's place, thinking maybe she could get some flight training.

Upon arriving at Rainbow Dash's cloud came to no surprise that her surrogate sister was asleep, she could see small pieces of drool dripping from the cloud. Shaking her head Scootaloo decided to call her name, that usually worked to wake up Rainbow Dash; although sometimes she had to borrow a microphone from Pinkie.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, get up," she said tapping her hooves patiently. It was unfortunate that didn't work so she tried one last time if it didn't work this time she would need to go home. There was no time to go to Pinkie's and come back here.

Rainbow Dash's ears wiggled a little, a voice from the distance could be from her cloud house. Her eyes opened, vision a little blurry she yawned softly and walked to her window and upon seeing who it was, she smiled and wiped her eyes to see better. Flapping her wings she flew out her window and landed next to her sister.

"Whatcha need squirt?" she asked, giving Scootaloo a noogie.

"Scootaloo smiled, "Do you have time to teach to fly today?" Dash had volunteered to help teach her but so far she could only fly two feet off the ground, which really wasn't that great for her age.

Rainbow Dash was about to say yes, but then remembered a conversation she heard while she flew by the school earlier, "Don't you have some studying to do? Ya know for the test?" she asked.

"How did you-" Scootaloo started.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Applejack told me before I went for my nap."

Scootaloo was shocked that Dash of all ponies even cared about a stupid test. Making a disgusted face Scootaloo said, "Yeah but I was thinking of not doing it."

"Ya know kid, when I was your age I skipped school a lot and hardly ever did any homework. You didn't hear this from me but you could skip tomorrow, its not going to hurt anyone," Dash said flapping her wings.

"I thought you told me you dropped out?" Scootaloo asked.

Dash looked at her and grinned, "Yes I did, but that was after I did the sonic rainboom. After I found out I was the fastest flier alive I knew there was no reason to continue," she said.

Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash. "Thanks, I think I'll do exactly what you suggested," she said and decided to run off. There was really no time to get flight training, if she did her mother would not be happy at the time she chose to come home.

How bout you meet me in the park tomorrow squirt," Dash said. Scootaloo just nodded

Despite leaving Rainbow's house without any flight practice, by the time Scootaloo got back home it was dark and she was way past her curfew. Knowing that her mother wouldn't be happy, Scootaloo breathed in and out and opened the front door to the house.

"Where have you been?" Dizzy Twister asked. Being a single mother was hard, and she put every bit of her energy into making sure Scootaloo was well cared for. Her husband's death it made things a lot harder on her, but her daughter's well-being mattered more to her than anything else.

"Oh I just...ya know, after school me and the crusaders went and tried to get our cutie marks. We tried skydiving but that didn't work ou-" her description was cut short as her mother began checking her body for bruises or cuts. "Ow mom, you really don't need to do that," she protested.

"Scootaloo! I told you not to ever try that! You could've gotten hurt or worse," she said, freaking out a little. She saw there was nothing bad on her daughter besides a small cut on her right hoof; she kissed it, "Does that make my baby feel better?".

Scootaloo couldn't help but hide a blush, this is why she didn't want to tell her about the day's misadventure. Her mother could be truly embarrassing sometimes. She sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I'm a tough pony, you don't have to worry so much."

Dizzy Twister took a whiff of the air and held her nose with a hoof, "P.U Scootaloo, you stink. Actually, you smell like tree sap; you should take a bath before supper," she said making her way to the bathroom to get it ready.

While getting the bath ready she added some bubbles and put a rubber ducky in as well, Dizzy thought it be nice to add the ducky in as she knew Scootaloo still loved playing with her bath toys. "Your bath's ready Scootaloo. Now when you're all nice and clean come to the kitchen and tell me how your day was," she said patting her daughter on the head and walking away.

Scootaloo turned red as a tomato, "Well at least none of my friends are here to see how she treats me," Scootaloo thought as she got into the warm bath. She stretched her hooves back getting comfortable for ten minutes and after ten minutes she started cleaning her body.

Once finished she got out and dried herself off, and went to get some food in her stomach. Over dinner she told her mother about her day but left one bit out, her test. She was going to try and skip school tomorrow, thinking Rainbow Dash's idea wasn't such a bad one.

Night grew late and it was time for all little fillies to go to bed. Putting Scootaloo into bed, Dizzy covered her with a cyan colored blanket. "Good night Scootaloo, don't let the bedbugs bite." Before she left she turned on her daughter's nightlight. Scootaloo had been having a lot of bad dreams lately and the nightlight made her feel safer.  
Scootaloo snuggled deep into her blanket and after a few minutes fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 2/ Story: Scootaloo's Biggest Mistake/ by Matt11/-/

As the sun rose across the sky and brightness filled the land,everypony began to wake.

Dizzy walked into her daughter's room and opened the curtains revealing the sun light. "Time to wake up Scootaloo, it's time for school, silly filly" she said walking out of the room so that she could prepare breakfast.

Scootaloo rubbed her eyes, still drowsy. She laid in bed for a few minutes before finally getting up. Once up and barely awake she walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Upon arriving downstairs her breakfast was ready and waiting, her mother had made her pancakes with a bit of chocolate syrup.

Scootaloo took a few bites of her pancakes and within a few minutes she had finished her food leaving a mess, but she grabbed a napkin and wiped herself off getting all the sticky syrup off her muzzle.

Finished, she grabbed her saddlebag and headed out waving bye to her mom as she left. Once she was far out of her house instead of heading to school she headed to the arcade to have some fun.

"Today is going to be one fantastic day" she thought as she arrived at the arcade.

Once she got there it was no surprise that Button Mash was there, he was like a brain dead zombie when playing games. The world around him didn't exist when he played.

Scootaloo didn't bother saying hello to him because it would do nothing. She went to the arcade mare and gave her some bits for some arcade tokens. When she finished with that she smiled and went to play Super PonyO, it was about a mare with blue and red clothing, on a journey to save the princess from her arch nemesis.

Cheerilee paced back and forth, nopony, not even Scootaloo's friends had seen her since yesterday. She called for help from the guards but they hadn't reported anything yet.

Diamond Tiara giggled, "Maybe she finally decided to runaway. I mean she is pretty useless," she said with Silver Spoon chuckling.

"Y'all take that back" she said crushing her hooves together. She normally never fought with her classmates, Applejack had taught her that fighting was wrong. But Big Mac taught her that being strong meant using that strength to protect the weak, so if somepony messed with a friend then they had a problem. The threat caused both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to back off and apologize, she seemed serious.

"Where do ya think she is? This isn't like her," Sweetie Belle worried.

Apple Bloom thought for a minute until she thought back to yesterday she remembered seeing Scootaloo drop her paper out the window. Thinking real hard she finally realized what had happened to her friend. "Ah don't believe it, I think she's…. skipping school today," Apple Bloom said seeing one piece of paper stuck on the window. "Ah know Scootaloo won't like this but Ah gotta tell," Apple Bloom said getting out of her seat.

"Where are you going Apple Bloom?" Sweetie asked.

Apple Bloom turned to her friend, "Ah know why Scoots isn't here, she might be sneaky but she's not good at hiding her paper." Sweetie Belle just sat there not really understanding but shrugged it off.

Apple Bloom walked over to her teacher, and tapped her shoulder, "Miss Cheerilee, Ah thank I know why Scootaloo isn't here today. Ah remember seeing her throw her study guide out the window, ya know the one for the test?" she said pointing at the window to the one piece of paper stuck to the glass.

Cheerilee walked over to the window and looked at the paper, it did have Scootaloo's name on it. "Alright you fillies stay here, I need to tell Scootaloo's mother about this. Featherweight you're in charge while I'm gone" she said walking out.

Apple Bloom sighed. "Ah hope Scootaloo can forgive me for telling on her," she said sitting back down.

"Don't worry Apple Bloom, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Besides we're best friends, nothing will ever split us up," Sweetie Belle said.

Five minutes of walking on the rough road and Cheerilee arrived at Scootaloo's home. Luckily for her, Scootaloo's mother was outside working in the garden. "Miss Twister I need some help" she started.

Dizzy Twister was actually surprised to see Scootaloo's teacher here, "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be teaching school right now?" she asked, concerned that her daughter was currently unsupervised.

"That's the thing, your daughter never showed up at school today. I think she might be playing hooky, I found this piece of paper with Scootaloo's name on it by the window; it's the study guide for a test that we had today," she said.

Dizzy Twister's mouth fell wide open, "How could Scootaloo do this? She's such a good filly" she thought and started walking away from Cheerilee. Before she left she turned back, "Go back and teach, she's my foal and I think I know where she could be," she said galloping away.

Cheerilee waved bye to Twister and walked back the road to the school, she trusted Dizzy to get the job done. "If she finds her.I hope she finds out why she did it," she thought. Worrying was only slowing her down so she pushed the thoughts from her mind. She had other students who needed her attention who didn't skip school today.

When she arrived at the school she wasn't surprised to see that the classroom was a mess and Apple Bloom was on top of Diamond Tiara hitting her in the snout.

"Whats going on here?" she asked. The entire classroom turned around in shock that she returned so quickly. Apple Bloom slowly climbed off Tiara.

"We were just…. playing a game" she said trying to lie but the look Cheerilee gave them told her it wasn't working, "I attacked her because she called Scoots a chichkin" she said truthfully.

Diamond Tiara growled at her enemy, "Who me? I would never call her that, I mean what kinda monster do you take me for?" she said acting as if she never said that about Scootaloo.

Cherilee knew she couldn't let any student get away with hitting a classmate. Apple Bloom would have to be punished, "There's no excuse for fighting Apple Bloom, two weeks detention" she said walking back to her desk.

"Now lets get back to work, you ponies have a test to take," she said with a bright smile.

Scootaloo spent nearly an hour in the arcade playing all of their wonderful games, but she couldn't spend all her time in there she had other plans. Her second item for the day was to find a spot to train with Rainbow Dash so she left the arcade. Upon getting out of the building, she noticed a familiar pony flying through town, looking close she noticed it was her mother.

"Buck" Scootaloo thought and quickly galloped away trying her best to make sure her mother didn't see her. She made a turn to the park were Rainbow Dash was to find Dash waiting patiently.

"Glad ya made it squirt, and that you took my advice. You don't need school," she said flapping her wings and floating five feet above Scootaloo. "First off lets start some warm ups. I want you to give me one hundred wing ups, and no breaks" she said.

Scootaloo saluted and began doing the wing ups, at least she did until she heard the flap of wings behind her.

Dizzy Twister landed right behind them and she didn't look to happy. She took a deep breath and gave her daughter a stern look. "Scootaloo! Where have you been today?" she asked. Her daughter ignored her. Scootaloo heard but didn't want to turn to face her mother, she was scared.

Dizzy asked again this time raising her voice more. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she snapped. Scootaloo flinched and looked at her mother digging a hoof at at the ground.

"Scootaloo I am very disappointed in you. I always thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong…. now tell me where you got this very irresponsible idea," she said still keeping a firm look.

Rainbow Dash looked from left to right, she knew Scootaloo would be in trouble no matter what but maybe she could help, so she stepped in. I shouldn't have given her that idea. I can't let her get in trouble for a silly mistake. "It's my fault I'm the one who gave her the idea yesterday" she said, revealing the truth.

"Dash no!" Scootaloo shouted she didn't want her surrogate sister getting in trouble for something she chose to do.

Dizzy Twister was more than shocked, as much as she loved Scootaloo hanging out with Dash she had no choice. She had to do everything she can to make sure her daughter was safe. She was more worried her daughter might eventually drop out like Dash did. The thought just made her more worried, she cared about Scootaloo's future.

Dizzy Twister gave Rainbow Dash a dirty look; one that made both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo flinch, "How could you? She's just a filly, she doesn't need to grow up to be a delinquent,"she said in both anger and fear.

Dizzy Twister walked over to Scootaloo and put her on her back, "Scootaloo you are now forbidden from seeing Rainbow Dash. She's a bad influence on you, and from now on I will be escorting you to school and home," she said, not regretting a single word.

Scootaloo squirmed on her mother's back, "WHAT! NO, no no, you can't do this….I...I need her," Scootaloo said a few tears beginning to form.

Dizzy Twister began to flap her wings as she started lifting into the air "I'm sorry Scootaloo, but this is for your own good," she said leaving the area and a sad and shocked Rainbow Dash behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

/-/  
/ Chapter 3/ Story: Scootaloo's Biggest Mistake/ by Matt11/-/

Dash felt a deep pain course her body, like she had lost something important. "I...I, she thinks I'm not responsible?"

But deep down Rainbow Dash didn't think she did anything really wrong. "So what if Scoots missed a single day of school? She wasn't hurt, Scoots is growing up and Dizzy won't always be there for her; she needs to just let it go. I missed school a lot as a filly it. It didn't hurt me and it won't hurt her to miss a few days. Why should I apologize? " she thought.

Although Rainbow Dash couldn't see the big deal with what she did, she was about to find out how hard her life was without Scootaloo. Since there was nothing else for her to do she headed back to her cloud home.

When she got there, to add to the pain, she had pictures of her and Scootaloo together, this did not help thought of Dizzy seeing her as irresponsible and to be called a delinquent on top of it all was horrible, but she couldn't worry too much about that now; she had a nap to get to.

To enter her room she had to push and kick things out of the way due to it's usual very messy state. She got onto her bed and pulled out a rather old cheese pizza from under her pillow and threw it away like it was trash, Dash smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Within a few hours Rainbow Dash woke up with some sleepy eyes but the pegasus didn't let that stop her; she went to make herself a quick lunch of salad and a daisy sandwich. Rainbow Dash took her bites and finished her food. Once finished she got up and headed for the park to do some athletic things, like cardio training and practicing her flying.

Dizzy Twister was very disappointed; the whole way home it was silent, not a peep from either pony. She landed next to the house, set Scootaloo down and allowed her to walk in on her own. I can't believe my old friend would do this. I had hoped Dash was more responsible by now but I guess I was wrong. Dizzy and Dash used to be very good friends when they were fillies, but the day Rainbow dropped out of school, just abandoning her, broke thier friendship. She was Dizzy's only friend. Whenever Scootaloo talked about Rainbow Dash she would just put on a fake smile on; she didn't want to tell her daughter how she truly felt about Dash yet. "I'm going to have to keep a better eye on Scootaloo and I might have to take time off work" she thought

Scootaloo had her head and ears down as Dizzy walked in, expecting her mother to yell at her or do something worse but she didn't. Instead she got sent to her room and was told to not move off her bed. From the expression on her mother's face she could tell she really screwed up.

Dizzy Twister could hear Scootaloo's door close softly which meant her daughter was safe in her room. She had to figure out what to do with her daughter, all she knew was that she couldn't allow this to happen again. She thought of some way to punish her and only one more idea came to mind, no more crusading for at least a week. But once this week was over she couldn't just trust her daughter, no she had to set new rules. Dizzy got a piece of paper and started writing down some of the rules, once finished she started walking up the stairs to Scootaloo's room.

Before she walked in she stopped to think about what she was about to do. Not only had she taken the one pony Scootaloo looked up to away, but now she was taking away her crusading. The crusading ban was only for a week, but she wouldn't ever allow Scootaloo to see Rainbow Dash. That was a mistake she would never make again.

Scootaloo could hear the door knob creek as it turned. She quickly cleared her eyes of any tears, the only reason she was even crying anyway was because her mom was being totally unfair. Why did her mother have to be so protective? she wondered. It was a question that probably wouldn't ever get answered. She gulped as her mother walked in, awaiting whatever other punishment she was going to dole out.

Dizzy Twister walked over to Scootaloo and sat down right next to her."Scootaloo do you know how worried I was today? Scootaloo didn't respond so she continued, "For all I know you could of been dead or foalnapped. I know you hate school but learning is important," she said rubbing Scootaloo's back, looking into her daughter's eyes she could see how serious she was. She saw a few tears slide down Scootaloo's checks and picked up her daughter, placed her on her lap and stroked her mane.

"I need you to understand little Scooty, I don't want to lose you, you are my foal, that makes you my responsibility. if I lost you…. I'd be devastated. And it make me feel that I failed as a parent when you make bad choices." Scootaloo looked up at her mother, her eyes beginning to water. "I just want you to know no matter what, mommy loves you," she said and stopped stroking Scootaloo's mane

Wiping her fresh tears away Scootaloo hugged her mom. "I understand that…. but I'm not some small foal anymore. I can take care of myself, besides I was with Rainbow Dash. She understands how to take care of me, and I was about to get some flight training. If you really cared about me you'd let Dash train me at flying. At least she's trying to help me, unlike my mother…" Scootaloo said a little bit of anger showing.

Scootaloo had been losing touch with her mother ever since she became ten, her mother kept making promise after promise to help her train or even just spend time with her, but she never did. It was always the same excuse, she had to work or she had a meeting. This was one of the reasons she spent so much with her friends and Dash, at least they didn't break their promises.

Dizzy Twister sighed,"I knew it might of been a bad idea to let you go on that camping trip. I should have been more protective. I won't leave you alone anymore, from now on mommy will be there for her sweetheart. I promise you will never be alone again, she brought her daughter into a hug, "Oh and no crusading for a week. I'm taking the week off of work to spend time with my baby," she said.

Instead of being happy that her Mom was taking time off to be with her, Scootaloo got angry. She wanted to spend time with Rainbow Dash but now her mother was going to insist on spending time with her? Why now? Why did it take her so long to decide to do this? She had always only cared about her job? Maybe she did really care for Scootaloo but even so she was always too busy to say a single I love you to her?

Dizzy Twister got up and tucked Scootaloo in under her cover and kissed her on her forehead, " Scootaloo it's time for bed. We'll talk about your new rules tomorrow," she said turning off the light but leaving the door open slightly.

Scootaloo huffed. "This is so stupid she's treating me like I'm some baby…. this is why I try to stay away from her… it's always that's too dangerous or you shouldn't do that Scootaloo you might get a scratch," she thought before drifting into a fitful sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

/-/  
/ Chapter 4/ Story: Scootaloo's Biggest Mistake/ by Matt11/-/

Rainbow Dash had woken up a few hours ago and decided to do some training. She practiced her three sixty skydive, she hit a few trees but she managed to kick through them and leave a blazing trail through the air. As she finished her new movie she expected to hear ponies cheering for her and telling her how awesome she was, but she didn't hear anything and this saddened her.

The realization hit her; Scootaloo was the only pony that stuck next to her and cheered for her without Scootaloo she was nothing. Dash didn't know what to do, she could apologize but it but was too late now, Dizzy wouldn't trust her. Feeling defeated Dash headed back home. "I am so stupid how could I even give Scootaloo that idea? I am irresponsible," she thought.

As she got home she plummeted onto her soft cloud bed but she was unable to figure out what to do. She could go talk with Dizzy but she probably still hated her for dropping out of school. She was one of her best friends and she left her, but she also cared about Scootaloo. All the thinking gave her a major headache that she couldn't figure out how to deal with. Tears filled Dash's eyes she truly missed her little sister.

"I don't know what to do. I can't go talk to her mother, she probably hates me after all the mistakes I've made" she said and got up to take some aspirin to get rid of her headache. She waited for them to take effect and once they did she decided she would let time pass and heal this particular wound. Maybe within a week she and Scootaloo could spend time together again.

A week had passed since Scootaloo skipped school. She was able to spend a lot of time with her mother they had played tag and gardened. The only thing that Scootaloo really minded was that her mom had kept her promise of always walking her to school. It was really embarrassing she always said "Bye sweetie mommy will miss you," and then kissed her.` Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon always got a kick out of it when she did that.

But Scootaloo could tell that her mother had forgiven her and that meant that maybe now she would let her go flight training with Rainbow Dash. It didn't seem like she was that seriously going to take Rainbow away, she must have been faking it.

Scootaloo got up from her her bed and started walking downstairs, "This probably just meant to teach me a lesson. I mean she would never ever take away somepony who cares about me," she thought as she walked into the living room.

When she got into the room her mother was reading the newspaper. "Hey mom is it ok if I can go flight training with Rainbow Dash?" she asked knowing full well her mother would obviously say yes; however the answer she got shocked her.

Dizzy Twister raised an eyebrow, "Scootaloo when I said I don't want you hanging around that pony anymore I meant it, so no you can't."

Scootaloo got angry. "But mom that's not fair, why do you have to be so lame. I'm always mocked because I can't fly."

I could teach you, but I will not allow a irresponsable pony to teach you, you could get hurt!" she said sternly.

I don't want anypony else to teach me besides Rainbow Dash, she's better than you!" Scootaloo was filled with utter rage at this point. She truly couldn't understand why her mother hated Dash so much, but she wasn't going to let anypony not even her mother keep her away from her sister.

Dizzy Twister stood up and looked directly into Scootaloo's eyes. "This is getting Ridiculous Scootaloo… go to your room right now, I'll count to three if you don't go I will ground you for another day" she said serious.

""No, I won't…...you…. you only care about yourself," the rage had reached its limit and Scootaloo started to say something she would truly regret, "I HATE YOU!" she shouted. "I wish dad was still here at least he knew how to take care of me". Those words left Dizzy in a stone state, she couldn't move what truly got her was the I hate you, it was like a bullet to the heart.

After yelling at her mother she ran upstairs and locked her door, "I can't stand her anymore," Scootaloo thought. "If she thanks takeing Dash away from me is cool then I'll just runaway"

Scootaloo grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

Dear Mom.

I just can't handle you anymore, so I'm running away, all you ever do is ruin my life and I'm sick of it, goodbye forever.

She put the note on top of her bed opened her window, though Scootaloo hesitated as she realized she couldn't exactly fly yet, but Dash did teach her how to glide down from high places. She jumped out and glided down to the ground safely.

Once she was on the ground she got her scooter and started walking away but glanced at her home one last time. "Goodbye mom…. maybe Dash will make a better mother," she said and walked the distance to Dash's cloud home.

On her way to Dash's home she thought long and hard about what she was doing. She knew this would probably make her mother worry but then again she deserved to suffer for taking Dash away from her. "Maybe I can get Dash to adopt me," Scootaloo thought.

Once Scootaloo got to her destination, she pushed her scooter against a tree and walked over to the mansion. Lucky for her Dash put some cloud ladders on her home so Scootaloo could get up there easier, once Scootaloo got up there, it was no surprise that her house was a mess, pushing all the junk out of the way she found Rainbow Dash on top of her bed doing nothing, she looked like a total wreck.

Scootaloo galloped over to Rainbow Dash and smiled happily, "Rainbow Dash I'm so happy to see you again," she didn't even hear Scootaloo. Scootaloo could tell she must of been daydreaming or something similar. She galloped out the room and returned back with a cup of water; she poured it on Dash who jolted up in surprise.

Rainbow Dash put herself into alert mode and looked around for who might of done it. She turned to the left and saw Scootaloo she rubbed her eyes with her hooves but the filly was still there."This has to be a dream…. I'm still asleep," she said sweating a bit. Rainbow dashed into her bathroom and stuck her head under the faucet. when she pulled her head out she still saw Scootaloo, "This isn't a dream?"

"Your mom said that I can't be allowed to see you no matter what, why are you here?" Dash asked more concerned than anything, it wasn't that she didn't want to see the small filly but she had to accept what Dizzy said it was the most responsible approach in this situation.

"Rainbow Dash I ran away, my mom's gone a little crazy I mean she still won't let me come see you, so I ran away, but I was thinking maybe you could contact the foal service and tell them that my mom's been treating me badly so I can live with you" Scootaloo said excited.

Rainbow Dash just sighed, she was not about to lie just so Scootaloo could live with her. "Listen kid, I love ya and all but, I can't lie just because you're angry at your mom. You're going back," she said with a bit of anger but also trying to making sure she didn't show too much in front of Scootaloo, she always tries her best to hold it in, in front of her.

"Bu….But Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said tearing up a bit. All her plotting ruined because Dash was to scared to let her live with her.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Scootaloo ignoring her screaming and flew out of there. Within three minutes arrived at Scootaloo's house, when they landed Scootaloo didn't speak or look at Rainbow Dash, "Great…. now she's mad at me," she thought as she approached the door and knocked.

A very worried Dizzy opened the door when she saw Scootaloo she smiled, "Oh my gosh I'm so glad my baby is ok, I almost called for the guards, she looked at Dash and smiled grabbing Scootaloo's hoof "Thanks…. for bring my baby back. I don't know what I'd do without her, she said.

Dash smiled, "It's ok I'm just doing what feels right." Neither pony said anything else. "Well I better go, I got lots of things to do, bye Swirl," she said leaving in a flash.

Scootaloo's ears flickered back and forth, "Swirl?"

Dizzy Twister simply smiled and chuckled. "It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you when you're older," she said bringing her daughter inside and putting her back to bed. She decided not to punish her this time, but Dash seemed to have proved she can be a little responsible, but was she trustworthy? 


End file.
